


Polish Baptism

by Daegaer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anthropomorphic Personifications, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, International Relations, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At their first meeting Poland makes an outrageous demand of Lithuania - who is not one to refuse a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polish Baptism

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on the kink meme](http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/20749.html?thread=80055821#t80055821).

Lithuania opened his eyes and took a deep breath. Poland was still sitting forward, a cheerfully curious expression on his face, his hands holding tight to the arms of the throne. 

"So, c'mon already. Tunic up, hose down. I totally want to see what you Lithuanians are made of."

Lithuania flicked a glance towards his ambassador and then to the Polish prime minister standing by the throne. They both looked as shocked as he felt and he found it easier to shade towards anger that he was being mocked by another nation.

"I'm made of extensive territories, a large population and powerful armies," he snapped.

"Not powerful enough, dude," Poland said, leaning back. "I mean, you're here begging for my help, right?"

" _Begging?_ How _dare_ -"

" _Lithuania!_ " the ambassador hissed, seizing his arm. "Duke Jogaila has made his wishes clear in this matter!"

Poland's prime minister was whispering urgently in his ear. Lithuania glared at the way Poland was ignoring him; _he_ never ignored _his_ people – he paused. Poland's hands were still tight on the throne's arms, his knuckles white, and he was ignoring the whispers in a way that looked like he knew he was in deep trouble and wanted a way out. _He's afraid_ , Lithuania realised. _He's as scared of all this as I am._ Poland smiled at him cockily, still ignoring his prime minister as best he could, given that the man was now shaking him by the shoulder. Lithuania smiled back, pretending they were the only people in the room. They had to get along, neither of them had a choice, he thought. And he had never backed down from a challenge. He undid his belt and fumbled through unlacing his hose, letting them puddle round his knees as he held the front of his new tunic up. Poland'e eyebrows raised slightly and he didn't lift his gaze back up to Lithuania's face for long, long seconds.

" _Lithuania!_ " his ambassador said in horror.

"Dear God, you're as bad as him," Poland's prime minister muttered. "My lord," he said to the ambassador, "perhaps if we spoke privately while Poland and Lithuania become acquainted?"

"Yes," the ambassador said gratefully.

Lithuania let his tunic fall down as Poland watched their people leave them alone. "You don't have to be scared of me," he said.

"Scared? Who's scared of a half-naked pagan?" Poland hopped down from the throne and came forwards in a way that Lithuania could only describe as _skipping_. "Let's go sit on a hill outside the city and you can tell me how impressed Krakow makes you."

"All right," Lithuania said. "I already know you're impressed by _my_ topography."

Poland looked at him sidelong, then started to laugh. It was loud, unafraid and not at all dignified; it sounded, Lithuania thought, like someone he might be able to deal with. "Pull your hose up and let's go for a talk," Poland said, still laughing like they were already the best of friends.

Following him from the room, Lithuania thought that it might not be the beginning he had expected but it was by no means the worst.


End file.
